


I'm stuck in the Chiko Roll Handy Holder and I can't get out

by Blueyedgurl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chiko Roll Handy Holder, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Novelty items incorrectly used as sex toys, Oral Sex, Roommates, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex while stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Ben finds a weird yellow hand on his kitchen counter.  His curiosity get's the better of him and Roommate Rey has to lend a hand.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	I'm stuck in the Chiko Roll Handy Holder and I can't get out

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I just want to take a moment to thank Australia because without you this fic wouldn't exist.

Ben woke up early like he always did and started his morning routine. He went for a run come home to shower before making a quick breakfast for him and his roommate Rey and then off to work. 

He’d worked late last night not getting home until after Rey had gone to bed and had basically went straight to his own room so not to be a bother. Although, he didn’t see why it mattered to him so much, she could sleep through anything, including the time the tornado siren went off for 15 minutes despite it being right outside her _open_ window. 

So, this morning when he came in, he may have been a bit more tired than usual as he set up the coffee pot so it’d be done by the time he done was showering and that’s when he saw it. 

The yellow hand that looked like it should be holding an ice cream cone. He picked it up, examined it. It looked like there used to be some sort of label on it that was now long gone. He shrugged off his curiosity and set it down and finish the coffee part of his daily routine.

But he couldn’t stop thinking about it, what did it hold? He looked at it again, it wasn’t the right shape to be one of those taco holder things and he thought it was strange that the wrist of the hand stopped abruptly like it had been cut off.

He put his fingers in the fist, he could fit 3 but it was a tight fit and that thought led down a dangerous path as he put the plastic hand back on the counter with a huff. 

He checked the time, Rey wouldn’t be up for at least another 20 minutes, he picked up the hand, again. 

Was it like one of those cock sleeves? But why was it hard plastic, and not something softer? And why was it in his apartment? 

Did Rey bring someone home? That thought came with a bit of panic and a tinge of jealousy. But no he looked around and there were no extra shoes or bags. Plus, Rey rarely dated let alone brought home strangers on weeknights.

He held it in front of his groin to assess and it looked like it could be a sex toy. 

His curiosity and arousal were getting the better of him. He looked at Rey’s door and held still to listen carefully. 

No sound came from her room and she almost never got up before her alarm. 

He carried the curious item with him to the bathroom, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible. His heart beat so wildly that he was certain Rey could hear it, too.

He slid his shorts down his hips and fished his cock past the waistband. He was already half hard in anticipation and he pumped his cock with his fist. 

Maybe the hand just worked to stimulate you and feel like it wasn’t your own hand? He thought as he picked it back up.

When he was most of the way erect, he fed his cock through the yellow fist, it was a snug fit over the swollen head of his cock. The hard plastic was cold, and it chaffed at his skin uncomfortably. He licked his hand trying to lube it up, but it wasn’t enough. 

After a few uncomfortable strokes he realized this had been a bad idea, the hand chaffed and tugged on his skin and he couldn’t get it over the slight flare in the center of his cock to get it off. Images of walking into the ER waiting room to have it cut off flashed through his head and he began to sweat nervously. 

He tried sliding it to get some motion, but his cock was fully erect, and the toy was now snug around the base of his cock. He panicked. It was good and stuck.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Ben grit out, albeit too loudly.

“Ben? You okay?” Came the concerned voice of his roommate. Why were these walls so thin?! 

_Shit._

“Yeah.” His voice came out in an uncertain whine.

“You don’t sound okay. I’m coming in okay?”

“N-“ He tried to get out, his hands still tugging at the yellow torture device that was now on his dick.

He turned to try to shut the door, but it was too late, and in his attempt to be quiet he hadn’t locked the door. Now it was swinging open and hitting him in the ass as he tried to hide himself away from her.

“Be-? Oh my god?! That’s my Chiko Roll Handy Holder!” 

She reached out to snatch it and he turned his hips away.

“No, don’t! it’s stuck!” 

“What do you mean it’s stuck?” Her eyes met his in the mirror before they widened in shock. He wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Where was that earth ending asteroid? How about that super volcano? It could erupt at any time now. 

Rey’s eyes went from angry to surprise as she took in the poorly concealed sight. 

“It won’t come off.” He admitted, face burning in shame.

“Why did you stick your dick in it?” He saw the moment that she stopped being angry with him and began to think the situation was immensely funny. “I feel like this is one of those warnings you’re dad has actually given you.” Her eyes gleamed in amusement.

“I don’t know! I thought that’s what it was for.” He tried to defend himself, but it ended in a mumble. 

“Christ on a cracker, Ben.” She chuckled and he flitted his eyes away from hers in the mirror.

“I’m sorry.” He tried, he realized he crossed a line and what if she moved out? He liked living with Rey, probably for reasons that were fairly, unhealthy, and unreciprocated but… well… now was not the time to think about it. Not with her standing in the bathroom, hey eyes fixed on his cock. 

“So, you’re legit stuck?” Her tone was softer, no more teasing, no more anger.

“Yes.” He tugged and hissed at pull on his skin. 

She was quiet for a beat and he was certain she was going to make him go to the ER.

“I can help you if you’d like.” His head snapped towards her.

“What?” He choked out. 

“I can help you. If you got it on, it’ll come off once you… deflate.” There was an eager gleam to her eyes and he wasn’t sure if he should be aroused by it or not.

His cock throbbed at the idea it was not helpful. 

A smirk flit across Rey’s lips and he knew he was a goner. He’d agree to whatever situation she came up with and then he would spend the rest of his life jacking off thinking about what he’d rather have her do instead. 

He nodded and swallowed thickly as panic overtook him. Rey entered the bathroom her hands pushing at his shoulders, so his back was to the counter. 

“Poor baby is stuck.” She tsked at him with a false pout. He swallowed thickly, mesmerized, forgetting that he should be ashamed of himself. 

She dropped down to her knees and the rush he felt at the sight made him dizzy. His hands gripped the counter. Rey looked up at him before inspecting the grotesque hand that was wrapped around his cock. 

“You know. This is really for post work snacks and not pre work ones.” She said with a smirk before blowing on his cock and watching it bob before she wrapped her hand over the part not covered by the hand. 

“Impressive Ben. I thought you’d be big, but notis big.”

Thought… thought… she’d thought about him his brain unhelpfully supplied.

He released a shaky breath as Rey wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and he saw stars. 

“Fuck.” He groaned out at the sensation of her mouth, hot and wet. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, woman of his dreams on her knees, he probably would have come instantly if it hadn’t been for the hand at his base. It was both his curse and his salvation in this moment.

She took him as far as she could get on his cock, her lips touching the yellow hand and he gripped the counter to keep from sliding his fingers through her hair. 

She pulled back, his cock shining with a slick coating of saliva before she took him in again. She started bobbing up and down his cock in a quick rhythm, her hand holding the handle of the holder, while the other braced herself on his hip. 

“Fuck, Rey.” He said, feeling himself getting close. He wanted to be free of the hand but not of her. “I’m close, so close.” 

Rey backed off, leaving him reeling with the loss of her touch. 

Only she didn’t leave him hanging, she lifted off her top revealing her pert breasts and his mouth watered wanting to taste them.

“Come on my tits, yeah?” She said before gripping his cock in her hand and using her saliva to pump him. 

Between the sight before him and her hand on his cock he didn’t last much longer before his cum spurted over her chest. It was a sight he never thought he’d see, and he wanted to memorize it. 

She grinned at him, rather proudly and as he softened, she slipped the holder off his cock. 

She stood up, her lips pressed together, and her eyes were uncertain. Something took over in him, something that was more assured and less timid. His hands cupped her jaw and he kissed her. She returned the kiss her lips and tongue moving along his own as he crowded her against the counter. His hands drifted down her body to push down her sleep shorts to lay forgotten with his own shorts. 

When she was free, he lifted her up to sit on the counter.

His mouth trailed down her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin that made her squirm. He moved lower licking and sucking on her cum covered her tits before kneeling on the floor below her. 

“Shit, Ben.” She gasped above him, her hands carding through his hair. 

He hummed contentedly as he sucked little marks into her skin as proof that he’d been there. 

His hands cupped her ass and he tugged her forward so he could have better access to her pussy. He groaned when he saw it was already starting to gather moisture from arousal, and he hoped he wouldn’t disappoint her. 

She was leaned back against the mirror and he watched her as he pried her thighs further apart to kiss his way from her knee to her cunt. 

Her lip was wedged between her teeth and when he got to her mound, he laid a kiss on the nest of curls there.

He nuzzled at her clit and her breath hitched at the contact. He hummed contentedly as he gently licked at her folds, a taste of salt and something that was just Rey spread on his tongue. His tongue made a broad lick from her entrance to her clit, her thighs twitching on either side of him as they dangled off the counter. He pulled them to drape over his shoulder, wanting to touch every bit of her. 

He licked and sucked at her using her little moans and gasps to tell him what she liked. He used his thumbs to pull apart her labia to get more direct access to her clit. He laid a kiss on it before he circled it with his tongue. Her hands pulled at his hair and he pushed a finger into her slick entrance. She bucked against him and after a few thrusts with his hand he added a second. 

“Ben.” Rey whimpered above him bucking against him as she chased her release. 

“Come on my mouth.” He gritted out before wrapping his lips around her little nub and giving it a suck. He used his fingers in a come-hither motion that rubbed at the front of her wall and he could feel her clench around him, and he wondered what it would feel like with her wrapped around his cock. 

“Please come Rey. Need it.” He grunted against her as his mouth resumed sucking at her clit while his tongue flicked against her little bundle of nerves. 

She gripped him tighter and her thighs tightened around his head as she spasmed and bucked under him. He did his best to help her ride through it with each thrust and twitch. When she laid back panting against the mirror, he leaned in to kiss her, his arms wrapping around her, wanting nothing more than to have her close. 

“Hmmm. Good morning.” She said against his lips. 

He huffed a laugh and smiled against her mouth. “Good morning.”

“I have to get ready, I’m probably already late.” She told him with a pout. 

“Oh.” His good mood deflating. 

She wrapped her legs around his hips and his half hard cock pressed against her and he hissed at the contact, wishing there was time for more.

Rey grinned, taking pride in her effect on him. 

“Hmm… maybe tonight I can take you to dinner, show you my appreciation.” He said nuzzling at her neck. She squirmed and laughed.

“I like it.” She said kissing him before sliding down off the counter. “Text me what our plans are.” She said, rushing off as her alarm sounded from the kitchen. “You’re going to wash that handy holder, too.” She shouted from down the hall. 

“Yes, ma’am.” He replied, if things worked out, he’d buy her 10.


End file.
